fwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Cutter
Jerry Victor Leo Cupat (born on June 16, 1998), best known by his ring name Victor Cutter, is an American actor, video game writer, and retired professional wrestler. He is a former WWE wrestler, and is also well known for his time in TNA and ROH, and internationally in Canadian and American promotions. He first gained fame as a writer of several of the stories of the Grand Theft Auto video game series and the creator of the action series, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Mafia Stories. Early life Jerry Victor Leo Cupat was born on June 16, 1998 in San Diego, the son of Cathy Lynn Cupat (née Wilson) and Jerry Perez Cupat (born Gerundio Perez Cupat). His mother, Cathy, was born in Ottawa, Illinois on October 28, 1961, who has English, German, and Welsh ancestry. Cupat's father was born in Hinunangan, Southern Leyte, Philippines on December 15, 1953, who has only Filipino ancestry. His father was interested in basketball and was a Los Angeles Lakers fan. He was also interested chess, in which Cupat said, "My father would drive my mother 'crazy' sometimes because of him going to a chess club in National City that was more than 20 miles away from home." In an interview, Cupat has said that the first WrestleMania that he watched was WrestleMania XXVI, when Shawn Michaels's career ended after being defeated by The Undertaker. However, the first wrestling match that Cupat watched was John Cena vs. The Miz in a Beat the Clock challenge in 2009. Cupat attended high school at El Capitan High School and graduated there. At that time, Cupat knew that he would want to be a professional wrestler and an actor. At that time, Cupat first came up with the alias, Victor Cutter. During his time at El Capitan, Cupat took classes for Spanish to learn how to write a Spanish version of his series, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Mafia Stories. Since being a high school freshman, he has been writing episodes and episodes of the future show. He dreamed that the series would be a hit. And, it turned out to become a reality. Cupat was baptized in the Mormon church at the age of eight in 2006. Then, in 2022, he went on his mission at the age of 24, still learning professional wrestling. Cupat's mission ended in 2024 and was soon hired by WWE. He said, "I'm proud to be who I am, a Mormon." Cupat mentioned that he isn't supposed to be working on pay-per-views, which air on Sundays, but he has to keep his job. Like any other Sunday, he goes to a local church for Sacrament when on the road, even before pay-per-views, and attends the Sunday School as well. Cupat states that he "always has time to burn on Sundays." During his mission, he stopped writing episodes for his series, since there were about enough episodes to cover until his mission was over. Instead of writing those episodes, he wrote storylines for the Grand Theft Auto series. Then, on the road with WWE, Cupat wrote the rest of the series. Professional wrestling career WWE Professional Wrestling Champion and release (2024) On January 1, 2024, Cupat made his WWE debut on Raw as JC against Dolph Ziggler and won in a number one contender's match for the Professional Wrestling Championship. On April 21, 2024, JC defeated Jeff Hardy for the title. Then, on June 16, 2024, the title was retired after JC retained it against Randy Orton. The next day, JC was released from his contract with WWE. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2024–2025) On September 12, 2024, JC made his debut on Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as a tag team partner with Jeff Hardy. Return to WWE Teaming and feuding with The Beautiful People (2025) On February 6, 2025, JC returned to WWE, but Monty Sopp shoved him down a flight of stairs. He was diagnosed with amnesia, so The Beautiful People decided to take advantage of this. They used JC to win various championships, but on March 3, 2025, JC turned on The Beautiful People, stating that he never was diagnosed with amnesia. JC demanded a match at WrestleMania XLI against Monty Sopp for the title of Champion of Champions. At first, Sopp didn't give JC the match, but JC then forced him to give JC the match. However, JC had to retire if he lost the match. For the next few weeks, they confronted and encountered each other. On the April 21, 2025 edition of Raw, The Beautiful People attacked JC, and almost broke his left arm. Then, at WrestleMania XLI, JC defeated Monty Sopp and became the inaugural Champion of Champions. Champion of Champions and undefeated record (2025–2026) After becoming the inaugural holder of the Champion of Champions at WrestleMania XLI, JC stated that from then forth, he will be known as Cutter. For the next few weeks, Cutter slowly began changing from a face to a heel. At Extreme Rules on May 25, 2025, Cutter fought Christian, but was then disqualified for hitting him with a chair. Over the next few pay-per-views, Cutter continued being disqualified until he was stripped of the championship on the January 5, 2026 edition of Raw. After this, Cutter participated in matches at WWE Superstars. On February 12, Cutter made his Superstars debut against Heath Slater in a victorious effort. For the rest of the year, Cutter became undefeated 45–0 for 45 straight weeks to December 17, where he stated that he will then be called, Victor Cutter, because he "was victorious in all of his matches on WWE Superstars." The name, Victor, is also his real-life middle name. Teaming and feuding with Chris Jericho (2027–2028) On January 31, 2027, at the Royal Rumble, Victor Cutter and Chris Jericho attacked the Tag Team Champions of Champions, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, and the number one contenders, The World Tag Team Champions of the World, which consisted of Christopher Daniels and Kazarian. Then, on the February 1 edition of Raw, Cutter and Jericho established themselves as heels by attacking Abyss. The two wrestlers then defeated Primo & Epico on the February 19 edition of SmackDown to become the last of the ten other number one contenders for Curt Hawkins's and Zack Ryder's tag team championship. At the Elimination Chamber, Cutter and Jericho fought: Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, Daniel Bryan and Kane, Edge and Christian, Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara, and Triple H and Shawn Michaels in the Elimination Chamber. Cutter successfully eliminated Shawn Michaels, Kane and Zack Ryder, while Jericho eliminated Rey Mysterio, Curt Hawkins and Triple H. The two came out victorious in winning the championship for the first time in both of their careers. Cutter and Jericho went to defend their titles successfully against D-Generation X (DX) at WrestleMania XLIII and against Aces & Eights at Extreme Rules. On the June 16 edition of WWE Main Event, an exclusive video showed Cutter's birthday party being crashed by DX. On June 20, at Over the Limit, Cutter and Jericho defeated Rhodes Scholars, The Usos and Prime Time Players in a Fatal-4-Way Tag Team match. The two bragged about their undefeated streak as the champions on the June 21 edition of Raw and stated that they're the "best in the world at what they do." They even said that they "are the best tag team of the 21st Century." Later that night, they fought a recently reunited Rated-RKO to a no contest. After the reuniting of Rated-RKO, there was new competition as Edge and Randy Orton are comparably as cohesive, smart, strong and stable as the team of Cutter and Jericho. However, the only difference was that Rated-RKO were faces and Cutter and Jericho were heels. Cutter has expressed his thoughts of merging the two tag teams "into the greatest alliance that has ever existed." Though, Rated-RKO declined the offer. The two tag teams fought continuously back and forth at each pay-per-view, winning the championships from each other every time. Up to WWE TLC, Cutter and Jericho won the championships a total of three times. However, due to failing to take back the championship at WWE TLC, tension grew between Cutter and Jericho, and they began questioning each other's strengths. On January 30, 2028, Cutter and Jericho eliminated each other in the Royal Rumble match at the pay-per-view of the same name, thus disbanding the tag team. The next night on Raw, Cutter and Jericho agreed to a Last Man Standing match at WrestleMania XLIV. At the Elimination Chamber, Cutter and Jericho participated in the Champion of Champions Elimination Chamber match. However, both were unsuccessful in winning the championship. Reaching the final month before WrestleMania, the two confronted each other every week until their match. At WrestleMania, Cutter and Jericho finally fought each other in the main event in a Last Man Standing match. The match was one of the very few matches that had two heel wrestlers compete against each other. The fans cheered and booed Cutter and Jericho simultaneously. In the end, neither man came out victorious as they both fought to a no contest. Which ended the rivalry between Cutter and Jericho as they both were equally strong. Pre-Revolution (2029) After inactivity, Cutter returned to Raw on February 19, 2029 as a face. He said that he will reclaim the Champion of Champions. At the Royal Rumble, Cutter defeated Matt Morgan to become the first number one contender for the Champion of Champions Elimination Chamber and a shot at CM Punk's status as Champion of Champions. In the three weeks before Elimination Chamber, Brock Lesnar, The Miz, Mr. Anderson and Jessie also became the number one contenders for the Champion of Champions Elimination Chamber. At the Elimination Chamber, Cutter came out victorious after last eliminating Anderson and became the Champion of Champions for the second time. The next night on Raw, CM Punk invoked his rematch clause, however Cutter defeated Punk. On the next Raw, A.J. Styles became the number one contender for Cutter's Champion of Champions status and would challenge him at WrestleMania XLV. At WrestleMania XLV, Cutter came out victorious and still the Champion of Champions. Through the year, Cutter managed to retain the championship against various challengers, even defeating Batista, a fellow Filipino, one-on-one. Revolution and injury (2030) On January 20, 2030, at the Royal Rumble, the world champions of professional wrestling: Cutter (Champion of Champions), Jericho (WWE Champion), Jeff Hardy (World Heavyweight Champion), CM Punk (ROH Champion) and Bobby Roode (TNA Champion) attacked Evolution in what was premeditated. This became an unprecedented event in the history of professional wrestling, where all of the world champions would be in an alliance. On the next night on Raw, Cutter stated that the five of them would lead a revolution in professional wrestling as equals. They all stated that they "are the new revolutionaries of professional wrestling and sports entertainment." The wrestlers also commented on Evolution stating that "Revolution is the new Evolution," which meant that professional wrestling has evolved from what its past used to be. The saying was about the first generation of Evolution from 2004. At the Elimination Chamber, Revolution attacked the competitors of the Champion of Champions Elimination Chamber match, and betrayed Cutter. This renewed the unanswered rivalry between Cutter and Jericho, where neither man has ever defeated each other. On the March 4 edition of Raw, Cutter demanded a match against the members of Revolution, but they declined for those matches, until Jericho agreed on April 15 for a match at WrestleMania XLVI, because he wanted a rematch from WrestleMania XLIV. Jericho also added the Last Man Standing stipulation, thus making the match exactly what it was at WrestleMania XLIV. The taglines of WrestleMania XLVI was "Cutter–Jericho II" and "A War that was Fought Before." At WrestleMania XLVI, once again, neither man came out victorious. However, during the match, Cutter injured his left arm and was forced out of wrestling until his arm recovered. On the June 16, 2032 edition of WWE Main Event, Cutter made an appearance addressing the WWE that he would be returning soon. He also said that it was his 34th birthday. Second return to WWE The True Revolutionary (2034–2035) On August 14, 2034, Cutter returned to WWE again. He talked about how he will become a Champion of Champions again and have revenge on Jericho, but Chris Jericho and Revolution interrupted him. Jericho criticized Victor about his career and asked him exactly why he came back. Cutter replied by saying that he will be leading Team SummerSlam against Revolution and will get revenge on Jericho for injuring him at WrestleMania XLVI. Then, on August 20, 2035, Victor led Team SummerSlam to victory against Revolution. On August 28, 2034, Victor Cutter defeated Matt Hardy to become the number one contender for the title of Champion of Champions. Then, on September 17, at Night of Champions, Victor Cutter barely defeated Jericho to become a three-time Champion of Champions. The next day on Raw, Victor became a heel, claiming that his friends and fans turned on him. This all continued to June 17, 2035, at Capitol Punishment, when he turned on John Cena, claiming that he was after his title. Then, on the June 18 edition of Raw, the Motor Gang attacked Cutter and injured his arm. Return and teaming with Jericho (Late 2035–2036) Beginning in September 2035, vignettes were aired with children enjoying Christmas Day, but was then revealed as just a photo, with a man throwing it into a fire and then sitting on a throne, and ending with a countdown. On Christmas Eve, the countdown reached zero and Victor Cutter came from backstage and walked to the ring. He then said, "The revelation of revolution, is to come." For the next few weeks, Cutter was classified as a tweener, but all of the fans cheered him. On the January 22 edition of Raw, Cutter stated, "This Sunday, at the Royal Rumble, the revelation of revolution will come to pass." Then, at the Royal Rumble, Victor entered as #30 in the Royal Rumble match and won to become a number one contender for the title of Champion of Champions. On January 28, 2036, Victor Cutter told everyone that the revelation has already come, and that soon, another revelation will occur. However, the Motor Gang came out and surrounded the ring, preventing any escape for the Royal Rumble winner, but Chris Jericho came out with two chairs and gave Cutter one to work together against the Motor Gang. Then, Victor told the leader that he didn't let him finish, and said that the next revelation is about how he is "going to kick everyone's ass come WrestleMania." After failing to win the Champion of Champions title at WrestleMania LII, Cutter and Jericho began teaming in tag team competitions, and won a match against Rated-RKO to become number one contenders for the Tag Team Champions of Champions title. Cutter and Jericho defeated the Motor Gang at Extreme Rules in a no disqualification match to become the Tag Team Champions of Champions for the fourth time. However, this reign ended on July 25, 2036, when Chris Jericho got injured, thus ending the tag team for the third time. Money in the Bank and teaming and feuding with The Miz (2036) On July 27, 2036, Victor Cutter won the Money in the Bank ladder match at the pay-per-view of the same name after literally battling John Cena on the cord holding the briefcase. Then, on the July 28 edition of Raw, Victor Cutter and several other wrestlers were in an altercation about the 2036 presidential election in which Cutter and The Miz were supporting the Republican candidate. Later that night, Cutter and Miz shook hands in becoming a tag team. Soon, match after match, they accompanied each other to the ring. During the August 25 edition of Raw, The Miz told Cutter to use the Money in the Bank briefcase to become a number one contender for his title. Then, on the September 1 edition of Raw, Victor Cutter used the briefcase to became the final contender for the championship of the Champion of Champions in the "Unforgiven-4-Way" ladder match at Unforgiven on September 7, 2036. Subsequently, during the match, The Miz betrayed Cutter by executing the Skull-Crushing Finale on him and unhooking the championship. The next night, on the September 8 edition of Raw, Cutter was on a rampage after The Miz deceived him. He repeatedly requested the general manager to put him in a match against him for the title. Cutter was then continuously jumped by supporters of The Miz until the November 10 edition of Raw, when all of the face-aligned wrestlers aided Cutter against those attackers and The Miz. On the November 17 edition of Raw, The Miz allowed Cutter a match against him at Tables, Ladders & Chairs, under two stipulations: if Cutter wins, he becomes the Champion of Champions, but if Cutter loses, his career is over. Victor then agreed and the two shook hands. On the December 12 edition of SmackDown, it was determined that the two would fight in the main event in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Then, at WWE TLC, Victor defeated The Miz and became the Champion of Champions for the fourth time. On the December 29 edition of Raw, the match between Cutter and Miz at WWE TLC won the Slammy Award for Match of the Year. Champion of Champions and The Undertaker's Streak (2037) On the January 5, 2037 edition of Raw, Victor Cutter started the show off by asking the fans if they had a great New Year's Day and then stated that 2037 would be the year that many would have to say goodbye, to The Undertaker's 22–0 undefeated WrestleMania Streak. He then called The Undertaker out, saying that he wants to put the Champion of Champions title on the line against The Undertaker. A moment later, Undertaker came out and accepted Victor's challenge. Shortly thereafter, the two professional wrestler's schedules were cleared so that they both will be able to prepare for their match at WrestleMania LIII. On the March 20 edition of SmackDown, it was decided that the match would be contested in a sixty-minute Iron Man match. At WrestleMania LIII, Cutter was defeated by Undertaker after the match went to overtime with a score of 0–1. Feuding with New World Order and the reformation of Revolution (2038–2045) On April 25, 2038, at WrestleMania LIV, the New World Order (nWo) resurfaced after almost forty years and attacked Cutter, who returned 364 days after his match at WrestleMania LIII against Undertaker. The reunited alliance was found responsible for attacking various other wrestlers penultimate to Cutter's return. After a month of being ambushed, the original seventeen members of Revolution came together on May 31 to fight the nWo. Cutter called nWo out, but they didn't come out, so Revolution went backstage to find them and take them out. However, nWo already left the building. On the June 4 edition of SmackDown, members of Revolution patrolled the arena for nWo. Then, on the June 16 edition of WWE Main Event, Cutter celebrated his 40th birthday, but nWo ended the party by attacking all of the people who attended the party and attacked Cutter. At Over the Limit on June 20, Revolution ambushed nWo after they ended the main event match between Brock Lesnar and Matt Morgan. Cutter won the Money in the Bank ladder match at the pay-per-view of the same name. Later that night, Cutter attempted to cash in the briefcase against Kevin Nash, who led the nWo and won the Champion of Champions from Sting, but nWo prevented this from happening. On the August 2 edition of Raw, Cutter and Nash met alone in the ring for only that day to sign a contract where nWo would take on Revolution in a 34-man tag team elimination match at SummerSlam. At SummerSlam, it came down to Cutter, Jericho and Nash. Cutter and Jericho, taking advantage of the no disqualification stipulation, fought Nash two on one, but was unfortunately defeated by Nash. Revolution then had thoughts that it's impossible to defeat the nWo. Soon, the whole WWE locker room backed Revolution up, saying that the "nWo will end." Cutter mentioned that every time Kevin Nash is physically weakened or has his back turned, he can't cash in the Money in the Bank briefcase, because the nWo will be there to stop him. On the September 2 edition of TNA Impact!, the TNA locker room attacked the nWo and Cutter came out and cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase for Nash's status as Champion of Champions. He came out victorious and became the Champion of Champions for the fifth time. On the September 6 edition of Raw, Nash invoked his rematch clause and defeated Cutter. Then, on September 20, Cutter became the number one contender for Nash's championship. On September 26, at Night of Champions, Cutter defeated Nash by disqualification after the nWo attacked him. Cutter–Jericho III and retirement (2046) Legacy Other media Film and writing During Cutter's early wrestling career, he created a television series that became a hit, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Mafia Stories. With that series, he has wrote and created three total movies. Cutter said, "It was difficult to write and create new episodes while being a wrestler at the same time. However, I soon got the hang of it." His television and film writing career made him a further success. Cutter wrote his first autobiography, Dream Becomes Reality, which was released in 2026. It covers Cutter's early life from when he wanted to pursue a wrestling career up to when he won the Professional Wrestling Championship. In his second autobiography, The Steps to Becoming a Revolutionary, Cutter covered the beginning of his WWE career up to the formation of Revolution and mentioned how Revolution affected him and how it affected others. The autobiography was released in 2036. In 2050, Cutter released his third and final autobiography, Victor Cutter: From the Beginning to the End. The autobiography covers Cutter's early life and his entire professional wrestling career as well as information of events that happened when he was inactive at times. Filmography In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Spear, with theatrics − 2016–present ** Cutterbomb (Sitout powerbomb) – 2030–present ** Revolutionized Boston Crab (Cross-legged Boston crab) – 2016–present ** Cutter – 2021–present ** One-man con-chair-to − 2021–present * Signature moves ** Big boot ** Body slam ** Backhand chop ** Codebreaker (Single knee facebreaker) ** Cuttershooter (Sharpshooter) ** Diving elbow drop ** ECDDT (Lifting DDT) ** Electric chair drop ** Lifting side slam ** Multiple suplex variations ***German suplex ***Superplex ** One-handed bulldog ** Running crossbody to an opponent draped over the second rope ** Side headlock ** Three consecutive clotheslines, with theatrics ** Uppercutter (European Uppercut) * With Chris Jericho ** Double Codebreaker (Two-man single knee facebreaker) ** Revolutionized Walls of Jericho (Two-man single leg Boston crab) * Managers ** Revolution * Wrestlers managed ** Revolution * Nicknames ** "Mr. Money in the Bank" ** "The Best in the World in all of Professional Wrestling" ** "The Revolutionary of Professional Wrestling" ** "The Revolutionary of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment" ** "The True Revolutionary" ** "The Revelator of Revolution" ** "Revvie (short for 'Revolutionary')" ** "The Revolutionary of All of Sports Entertainment" * Entrance themes ** "Savin' Me" by Nickelback (ROH, TNA, WWE; January 1, 2024–April 21, 2030) ** "Another Me" by Jeff Hardy and Dale Oliver (TNA; 2024–2025; Used while teaming with Jeff Hardy) ** "Break the Walls Down" by Adam Morenoff (ROH, TNA, WWE; 2027, 2029–2030; 2036; Used while teaming with Chris Jericho) ** "Monster" by Skillet (ROH, TNA, WWE; August 14, 2034–July 21, 2036) ** "Rescue Me" by Buckcherry (ROH, TNA, WWE; July 27, 2036–April 26, 2037) ** "I Came to Play" by Downstait (ROH, TNA, WWE; July 28–September 7, 2036; Used while teaming with The Miz) ** "Apologize" by OneRepublic (ROH, TNA, WWE; 2036–2047; Used in vignettes) ** "Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (ROH, TNA, WWE; 2036–2047; Used in vignettes) ** "Hero" by Skillet (ROH, TNA, WWE; April 25, 2038–April 18, 2039) ** "Revolution" by Jim Johnston (ROH, TNA, WWE; May 31, 2038–present; Used while part of Revolution) ** "Monster (instrumental)" by Skillet (ROH, TNA, WWE; April 24, 2039–present) Championships and accomplishments * NXT Wrestling ** NXT Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Comeback of the Year (2034) ** Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2035) ** Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2036) ** Match of the Year (2036) vs. The Miz in a TLC match at WWE TLC ** Match of the Year (2037) vs. The Undertaker in an Iron Man match match at WrestleMania LIII ** Feud of the Year (2038) New World Order vs. Revolution ** Match of the Year (2046) vs. Chris Jericho in a TLC match at WrestleMania LXII ** PWI ranked him #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2036 * TNA ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jeff Hardy * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Most Disgusting Promotional Tatic (2025) Faking amnesia to plan a conspiracy against The Beautiful People "Men Division" ** Worst Feud of the Year (2025) against The Beautiful People "Men Division" ** Best Gimmick (2030) Revolutionary ** Most Charismatic (2036) ** Match of the Year (2036) vs. The Miz ** Match of the Year (2037) vs. The Undertaker ** Feud of the Year (2038) New World Order vs. Revolution ** Match of the Year (2046) vs. Chris Jericho ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2047) * WWE ** Champion of Champions (5 times) ** Tag Team Champions of Champions (4 times) - with Chris Jericho ** Professional Wrestling Championship (1 time) ** Royal Rumble (2036) ** Money in the Bank (2036, 2038) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2047) ** Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2030) - with Chris Jericho ** Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2034) - Revolution vs. Team SummerSlam ** Slammy Award for Superstar of the Year (2034) ** Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2036) - with The Miz ** Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2037) - with The Undertaker ** Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2046) - with Chris Jericho Luchas de Apuestas record Category:ROH wrestler Category:TNA wrestler Category:WWE wrestler